Paranormal School
Paranormal School,a school for witches,fairies,elves,vampires,ghost,demigods,immortals and the last but not the least humans. Paranormal School is also a branch of Horror High. This story talks about the life of a human forced to study at paranormal school.He met a very beautiful witch that he istantely fall in love with or was it just because of a potion?Or a demigod son of Eros playing with them? Chapter 1 I had a very wierd dream about a girl,She was beautiful her brown eyes that perfectly match her red hair.I wonder who she is or whats her name I would seriously like to know.Then she suddenly seem to notice me. "Who are you and why am I at your realm?"She asked,she's beautiful even though she's angry.I wish I could meet her in person. "Who are you human?"I blush,A very cute girl wants to know my name.I really hope she remembers them when I told her."Adriend Michel,you?"She laughs. "Stupid.I'll make your life miserable human.I promise that."Cool I really want a girl to follow me around and make me miserable.I hope she'll talk to me even though she's going to yell at me. For the past few days,Paranormal things happens on Adried.His room turning upside down then going back to it's original position Eggs suddenly hit him from different direction,Pencils flying towards him poking him during math test.Until the teachers have enough of his misfourtune and asked for his transfer to Paranormal School. Chapter 2 Robin and Mary Alish brother and Sister went towards their school.Robin was just kicked out of Yelly Academy.Mary on the otherhand was attending Paranormal School since Preschool.Mary was adopt by Elish Alish while Robin was a real child of Elish and well some god name Zeus.Well even though Mary couldn't believe it she has to since she is afterall a vampire. "Hey Robin,are you really sure about transfering to my school?"Robin didn't answer his sister,he never does.Robin always thinks that Mary is somekind of ghost only he can see and if he answer her he'll be called nuts.Mary being used to her brother's didn't even bother to smack or punch her brother to answer,instead she just scan the area for possible victim for lunch,she saw a guy,cute but she saw something that shock her.This guy isn't someone to be harm or be eaten,she knew this istantely before she even touch him. ______________________________________________ Adried looked at his new school.It's castle like appearance remind him of Fairy Tales.It might not be such a bad idea afterall.Maybe I’ll meet that red headed girl again or someone more attracting, that would really be nice. Adried started imagining the girl that he saw in his dreams again, only now wearing Paranormal School Uniform. Then he saw it,a beautiful girl with black hair and brown eyes staring at him like he just fall out of sky. ”I really like it when girls look at me those kinds of eyes.” Not knowing he speak his thoughts aloud Adried was scratch in the cheeks. ”What you do that for?” The girl didn’t answered instead she just continue walking towards the school grounds. A boy younger than Adried follow her nearby. Adried could sense that this boy is just like him. Kicked out of school and recommended of transfer to Paranormal School. Chapter 3 “Class, we have two new transfer students.” Miss. Celine announced. I knew from the start who those two are even before Miss Celine introduced them. Robin and that creepy human guy.“Please introduve yourself to the class Mr.Alish, your Race, powers and reason of your attendance to Paranormal School.Robin immediately went in as soon as his name was called. “My name is Robin Symon Alish,I’m a demigod son of Zeus.I can electrify anything and fly in the air and the only reason of my presence being here is because I was kicked out of every school in America except this.” Everyone clap their hands, there are certain rules in the class when a transfer came in.Here are the list. 1.Clap when you like him 2.Don’t move if you’re afraid of him. Don’t even talk. 3.Bo only if you’re more powerful than him. or if you hate him And since my brother receive claps instead of Bo’s that pretty much suggest he’s welcome. He didn’t sat besides me.Instead he sat at the back part of the room together with Mitchel . The second didn't get one single clap,you'll understand why soon enough. "Mr.Michel,come inside and introduce yourself right now."Michel Adried came in without even one single feeling of worriedness. The second transfer student didn’t got a very warm welcome unlike Adried.Well no human got our respect anyway. “My name is Adried Michel, Race: I’m pretty much human, I don’t have any powers in my body so that pretty much confirms I’m neither a demigod, witch or wizard, elf, fairy, goblin, vampire or werewolf. The only reason I’m here is because I’m here because that red head witch over there keeps putting curse on me to the point that my school kicked me out.” After looking on the red head witch besides Robin we yelled Bo’s on him.I don’t know what got into me but I immediately stand in front of him and yelled ”Stop saying bo’s at him!” I found myself protecting him for no apparent reason. Then a lightning rod flew past me, almost hitting me. If didn’t semi-dodge it I would have been fried by now. I scan the area towards the witches table but all I found are shooing heads. I glared at my brother. He stick out his tongue. “Bleh” I started running towards him ready to kill him off with my nails. He dodge it, then Melisa my sister vampire started attacking him too. The witches even join the fight. Mitchel throw Adried in the playground 2 floors down our room. The elves started attacking down ground so almost all of us are either standing at tables or flying. Even Goblins that are pretty stupid joined the fight. Chapter 4 “Enough! I’m disappointed in all of you especially you Mitchel! Now sit down and bring that crazy human back here.” Ms. Elikia is the strictest teacher in the whole Paranormal School. She’s a witch sent down by Queen Nadine from Kalemdai to teach us. Mitchel, is the daughter of Queen Nadine and since she grew up here on Earth she’s pretty gothic. Most of Vampires here came from our homeland Saturn. But I have no idea if I came from Saturn or I was born here. Earth is a planet being inhabited by Humans and Demigods alike, some supernatural ghost either came from yours truly earth or other planets like Kalemdai or Saturn. Well back to the story. ﻿ Mitchel brought bake the human from the ground towards the classroom. The fairies started healing his wounds. Everyone in the class started to fix the mess they created. The ghost of course not being able to hold anything just stood there and laughs at the others. Robin got mad at this so he threw a thunder bolt at the ghost. Everyone laugh about how stupid Robin is everyone except Adried who knew nothing about magic and how much he’s in trouble right now. Joshua the human who can predict the future stood up and walk towards Adried and with a spooky voice said. “You are going to die in vain Adried.” Chapter 5 Adried's Point of View(Adried the sucker) Die in vain? I don’t want to die in vain. I still want to be famous. I still want to marry Mitchel.Ah hell I still want to have a family with Mitchel! “Stop Thinking about Mitchel Adried! You’re grossing me out!” A girl told me. I looked at her. She have black hair and blue eyes. She introduced herself as Lesley the mind reader. She’s pretty cute for a mind reader. I always picture mindreaders as. “As nerds?” She continued. I’m really stupid. She can read minds Adried! Stop thinking about bad things! I guess I can’t really understand this world anymore. There’s witches,goblins, demigods,witches, mind readers, future predictors, dwarfs, fairies and a lot lot more creatures I don’t even know what they are. “In case you want to know, my name is Lesley. Oh and by the way don’t let that joshy guy bother you, he’s known as the oracle who is always wrong.” Lesley stood up then she left me all alone to wonder. Lesley seems nice and normal unlike the other creatures here. I guess the girl who protected me a while ago is awesome too but then again I don’t really like vampires. I walked towards Mitchel. If I’m going to die in vain it will be cool if I asked Mitchel before I die. I was about to walk towards her when I hit a small little fairy. I pick him up and asked what his name was. “I’m Miege and its rude to hold a fairy by his/her wings!” He yelled in a cute voice. Even though he’s being angry I felt like he was joking. I just laugh. Then the impossible thing happened. The fairy began to grow until he was as tall as me and in a mad angry voice he yelled at me once more. “GET LOST!!!!!” iChapter 6 Mikchaela the Potion Master P.O.V. I looked around the classroom. The witches was using magic to fix things while others do it manually. Who am I you would ask. My name is Mikchaela and among the students in Paranormal School I am the only witch that doesn’t have powers. I am known as Mikchaela the potion Master because of my potions. I have won several contests involving potion making after all. I have a love potion in my hand and on drop on Mitchel’s mouth I will have revenge. She will humiliate herself in front of the others falling for that guy. I was about to put the potion in Mitchel’s water when Miege the fairy suddenly falls down on me. The potion flew from my hand and landed on the water Mary was holding. Uh oh. Mary drank the water then she left it on the table. She then saw Josh the oracle who is always wrong. She immediately falls in love with him. Then Mitchel drank some water that was left on the cup. Yes I will have revenge! The only problem is she asked me to drink it as well. Miege the evil fairy who plan all this shove the drink at my mouth.I closed my eyes. And I drank one of my sense what is around you potion. I immediately found my way towards the potion making room. I started mixing elements to create an anti –potion. I was just about to drink it when Josh the oracle who is always wrong came I was startled. Josh suddenly became so attractive to my eyes. He was handsome. He was so cute I want to marry him. He looked at me with those confused eyes. He was so cute I want to kiss him. Then he opened his perfect mouth. I didn’t heard his voice but I don’t care as long as he was talking to me I’m perfectly fine. “So Mikchaela you know anything that can fix Mary up?” He asked. I remember Mary drinking the love potion and her falling in love with Josh I shoved him the potion. It was a half full after all I was planing something for the other half. Josh smiles. He smiled at me, my heart was beating so loud I don’t know what to do next. “Thanks Mikchaela! Do you want anything as a replacement?” Without even thinking I asked him to Kiss me. Josh felt uncomfortable but he still kissed Mikchaela. The spell broke. Mikchaela was no longer in love with Josh because of the kiss. Chapter 7 Mitchel’s POV I don’t know what to do. I think I’m in love with Adried. He was simply so handsome and cute. He walk towards me uncomfortably, then he asked me out. “ I was wondering if..” “IF?” “If we could go out tomorrow together. Just the two of us,” “Sure.” He started babbling nonsense. “No, right. It’s not like a cute girl like you would love to go out with me. Wait did you just say sure?” He asked with a cheerful glee at his face. He was happy to go out with me. I’m so lucky to fall in love with someone as brave as him. A ghost was hovering at the top of us over hearing every word Adried and I said. The ghost immediately flew towards the center of the classroom “ADRIED AND MITCHEL STTING ON A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! THEY’RE GOING OUT TOMORROW NIGHT!” Stupid ghost. I murmured a spell then point my finger at the noisy ghost. Then it started babbling out embarrassing truths. “I drown in the bathtub that’s why I died. My girlfriend dump me because I was a dork.” Everyone laughs at the truths that the ghost was saying. Adried laugh with me and slowly he reach for my hand and hold it. Then I lean on him. I never thought he would be this kind. I silently lift off the curse I gave him. From now on Adried will be my boyfriend. For real. No more potions or lovely arrows. xxxxxx Adried was excited. He finally asked a girl on a date. He doesn’t care even though he’ll die in vain or what so ever but there was something bothering him. Why did Mitchel’s decision change that fast? I thought she hated me. She even put a curse on me, something is up and Adrian didn’t like it. Adrian got ready, he picked his favorite clothes then head out towards Central Park. He saw Mitchel sitting there silently waiting. Their meeting place is at another dimension. Mitchel taught Adried how to get in. Adried feel special for knowing something the others didn’t but that didn’t matter. “Adried!” Mitchel ran towards Adried and hug him. Adried’s face blush, it was the first time some one ever hug him. Adried hug Mitchel back this is the best momment he ever had and after a few seconds of staring at each other they kissed. Chapter 8 Mitchel’s P.O.V. As his lips touches mime the love that I felt for him was gone. As if everything I felt was just a lie. A simple lie. I started crying. For the first time I didn’t care for what the others thinks about me at all. Adried hug me. I want to shun him away but this isn’t the right time to do it. What I need now is a companion, a friend. A true Friend that will care for me no matter what happens. “Stop crying, Princess.” I looked at him then I yelled at him everything that I felt how much hurt I was. “Don’t you get it? Everything is a lie! A stupid witch curse me! I don’t love you! Everything was! You’re not in love with me! No one loves me and no one will! “ “I love you.” Adried said then he kissed me again. The kiss felt more real and sweet than the last one maybe it was because this time it’s real not just an illusion that someone created. From that moment on I felt in love with him. I let a few sparks came out of my hands then the sparks flew towards the sky. The sparks become fireworks. xxxx Adried’s POV As we kissed once more I felt a weird . Suddenlt I heard a voice inside my head. Kill her! Kill her! I shook my head. No I won’t kill her but then my hand move by itself. It reach towards my pocket knife which I carry everywhere. I tried to stop my hand but it was no good. I watch in horror as I stab Mitchel. Chapter 9 Unknown POV At last. I got control over him. Now I will kill Mitchel. Nothing will ever stop me from my goal. No one. I have waited for a long time and I wont let anything stop me now. mother I'll make you proud by killing Mitchel the daughter of your enemy.Then after that we will both rule over Kalemdai. "Mitchel, You're mine now." I controled Adried's hands once more and stab Mitchel again and again till she run out of blood. I imagine how much pain Mitchel must be feeling right now and that thought makes me confortable and happy. Soon, your blue blood will run out and you will die in the hands of you're beloved one. I laugh. There's no one who can stop me now. Adried's POV I saw her. My controler. I can feel her thoughts. I knew why she wants to kill Mitchel. As her appearance grew clearer and clearer I began to lose control on my body. It was too painful to watch my own love killed with my own hands. For some reasons I felt desire towards her. It's seems unfair. I love Mitchel and yet I felt desire over a girl controling my body forcing me to kill my own love. I spoke my thoughts aloud , loud enough for Mitchel to hear. " I LOVE YOU MITCHEL. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR BEING WEAK" Mitchel's POV I felt pain but his words made me feel all better. When he first stab me my heart broke in to thousands of pieces I was unable to move back then but hearing his words now I felt love.I felt courage. I stop the knfe from stabbing me once more. I called fire over my hands and throw the knife away. I step towards Adried and kissed him. With the spell of desire on my lips. There was only one thing I wish. For it to work "I love you " Chapter 10 Unknown 2's POV The Park was so beautiful at night. Then I saw Fireworks. "Wow ! They are so beautiful! I wish Adried could see this." Adried. Why do I always think of him? He's gone now off to Paranormal School. He seems so happy about it. Probably because he never really cared for me.All he thinks of me is a tomboy. Not a proper girl, he never consider me as one. I'll show him. I walk to wards where the Fireworks Came from and saw Adried and another girl...kissing. I run away. Tears was falling down my eyes. I don't why. But it's seems unfair. "How could you date a witch and not date a tomboy?! You're a stupid jerk Adried!" Then Sudden;y a figure apeared in front of me. A girl about my age.She's wearing strange clothes.And most weirest of all she have wings. "Come, Your do hate her don't you?" She asked. She extended her hand. "What will you do to her?" the girls smiles. "I will ofcourse kill her. She destroyed my family now I will have my revenge by killing her." "I will not join you." I said firmly. "Why's that? She stole your boyfriend. Don't you want to take revenge and kill her?" "I'm only jealous. I don't really like killing and I'm not a murder and I don't wanna be one." "I see" Then suddenly my head hurts. It seems like someone was ripping me apart. Memories flows . It was as if I was dying. My vision blurred. "Adried" ﻿"Thank You for the information" The the figure slowly dsappears. I lay there at the ground motionless. I helped her ..I don't know how but I did and it might cause Adried his life. I got to save them. Somehow. I tried to call Lesley but I was too weak to even make my hands move according to my will. ﻿Chapter 11 ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Karikamiya Category:Stories Category:Paranormal Category:Fantasy